Harder to Breathe
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: Draco thinks he's king of the campus, and wants Harry to be his next trophy. Harry beats him at his own game. YAOI! HPDM
1. Harder to Breathe

K: yawns Well, it's 1 A.M. or so, and I'm still up… I just finished drawing a bunch of random pics with my new calligraphy set, and the ink got everywhere, so I decided to stop and write instead… Besides, I couldn't think of anything else to draw… ; (I even resorted to drawing the Great Wall, Mulan-style… --; Yeah…. That's how out of ideas I am.)

Anyhoo, I'm bored again, so I decided to write a quick DM/HP one-shot songfic, in honor of the creator of "Veela Sin", one of the best damn HP slash fics out there. Well, here we go!

**Disclaimer:** singing along to "My Goddess" by The Exies

I am knee deep

Writin' fic love,

Though I dun own

This HP stuff,

Psycho authors

Reachin' higher

Fanfic worship

We inspire.

**Dedications:** To StarryEyed, genius behind "Veela Sin". YOUR FIC KICKS ASS! IT'S ALL I'VE BEEN DRAWING ALL DAY! ; Please update it soon, okei? puppy eyes Onegai shimasu ka?

**Directions:** Insert the lyrics indicated throughout the story. It's the song "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 05.

**

* * *

Harder to Breathe

* * *

**

**_

* * *

insert 1st stanza

* * *

_**

Damn Malfoy… He's such an ass, sometimes! The way he acts like everyone else is below him- it's enough to make my blood boil! God, I swear- I'm gonna end up punching his lights out, one of these days…

Better yet, why risk hurting myself when I can simply curse him? Mione's taught me a few good ones over the past few years…. That veela prick better watch his back, if he know what's good for him….

**_

* * *

insert 2nd stanza

* * *

_**

Stuck-up prat… Just because his family is a bit richer than most doesn't mean he has the right to treat people the way he does. I usually try to ignore him when he tries to get under my skin, but he pisses me off so goddamn _much_! Back in first year, I actually took to heart what he said, too naive to know any better… But now, now things are different…

I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but for a while now, he's started coming after me. Not to kill me or to drag me back to Voldie, but because he wants me for his own. He's slept around with nearly all the girls, and at least half the guys, and now he wants me. I'm the ultimate prize to him- 'Pretty, perfect Potter' following him around like an overeager puppy.

Hn- over my dead body… No way I'd ever submit myself to that bloody git. He can take his offer and shove it up his ass, for all I care.

**_

* * *

insert 3rd stanza

* * *

_**

But then, it's not in your nature to give up so easily, is it? I guess there's only one thing to do then… If nobody else will teach you a lesson, I suppose I'll just have to…

Alright then, Malfoy… I'll play along with your little game. You can have me for tonight, and we'll see who's left broken in the end….

**_

* * *

insert 4th stanza

* * *

_**

Morning. I told you I'd win, didn't I? But did you listen? No…

You were surprised, weren't you? I bet you never thought I'd turn your own plan against you… I guess 'perfect Potter' isn't as innocent as everyone thinks, huh? There's a lot that no one knows about me…

And just when you thought you'd figured me out…

I rise from the bed, pulling on my clothes as you lie asleep, exhausted from the night's events. You shiver a bit as I pass you, and I can't help but smirk. What will things be like, now that you know who's superior between us?

Banishing the thought from my mind, I adjust my robes one last time before heading toward the door. As my hand reached the handle, I turned and looked back over my shoulder.

"Checkmate, Draco."

**_

* * *

insert 5th stanza

* * *

_**

Well, I must say, it seems you've learned your lesson, Malfoy… You're more timid whenever I'm around, and as far as I know, you haven't been with anyone since….

Tell me- how does it feel? What's it like knowing you can't beat me the same way you did the others? Are you angry? Sad? Do you hold a grudge against me?

You approach me once we're alone, leaning into me and silently pleading for me to slam you against the wall and take you again. You're addicted, are you? Well, I suppose I can help you with that…

**_

* * *

insert 6th and 7th stanzas

* * *

_**

You hate it, don't you? You hate the fact I have this power over you, and there's no spell or countercurse to stop it… Still, you come back, again and again…

I wonder if everyone else considers us an item, now? God knows I've screwed your brains out enough times for that term to apply… I don't, though. We're nothing but rivals, and I just happened to win, that's all…

**_

* * *

insert 8th stanza

* * *

_**

You're sobbing into my chest now, frustrated with how your emotions get the best of you. Remember, you're the one who started this, Malfoy… It's your own fault things turned out this way…

You're the one who wanted to play, and now it's time to pay the piper…

"Checkmate."

* * *

K: Oo; Well, THAT was odd…. ; The things I write when I'm half asleep… sighs and rolls her eyes 

Anyhoo, I hope you like it anyway… I know they're OOC, but I like that song and I've been wanting to work with it for a while now, and this seemed like a good enough time to… Besides, no one's really tried this type of relationship between them, so why the hell not? I love trying new, uncharted plot-twists and loopholes…

yawns again Guess I'd better go before I fall asleep at the computer again… Ja ne!


	2. Everything About You

K: I was trying to think up how to start a Harry/Draco one-shot someone asked me to write, and was toying with the idea about just making it another chapter of this fic. Then Three Days Grace came on and this chappie was born. ;

Y: But you're still writing the other one too, right?

K: Of course! I'll probably use it as a third chapter. ;

Y: -- If you say so…

**Disclaimer:** I dun own any of the HP characters or the songs. I just go clickity-clack on my keyboard.

**Dedications:**

- Dea Draconis (Meh. I can't take it anymore- you guys win. Here's the continuation…. And I'd have to agree on that- "Slytherin" IS a good term for how Harry's acting. )

- Icy Flame (I'm sure you could write much better if you really tried to. I'm flattered you think so highly of this little ficlet.)

- Heather (Really? Well, I suppose that shouldn't be too surprising, considering the whole business of Wizard's Chess. ;)

- RiverWhiteDragon (How about another chapter that's pretty much side-story-esque? Whould that work? )

- Chrissy430 (Well, at least it's better than that crap I wrote last year… "Hogwarts Support Groups"… ; DAMN, that was bad…. X.X)

- Kyra (But of course! Who can resist the almighty badass Harry? That's EXACTLY why OOTP is my favorite book so far in that series… XD)

- Web Walker (Well, Draco's pretty submissive to Harry, but that doesn't mean he likes it. Don't worry- there's no mushiness in this fic.)

- Soccer-chick250 (Tell me about it…. There aren't enough Seme-Harry fics in the fanfic world… sigh)

- Alicia (Hmm… "Shiver?" I haven't heard it…. . ; I'll think about it, though. )

- Hypergurl20022 (Yes, I must admit I'm a nutcase. They'll never catch me in a million years! BWA HA HA HA HA! flips off people from the Mental Institution who are chasing her around, trying to get her in a straight-jacket)

- Elvishlady (Ah yes, Draco's fondest wish- getting even. Too bad Harry's a tad too clever for him, though. ;)

- Fate (Well, here's more for you to read! Now you don't have to go anywhere. Lol.)

- Lisa (It's not exactly going to be a one-shot, but I hope it'll turn out to your liking anyway. I'll try to start it just as soon as I finish this literary tidbit, k? )

**Directions:** Insert the lyrics again. This time it's "Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.

**

* * *

Everything About You

* * *

**

**

* * *

insert 1st stanza

* * *

**

(Harry)

The past few months have been… amusing, to say the least. Each day is filled with tension so thick you almost feel as if you're walking through a giant bowl of Christmas pudding. The Slytherins and Gryffindors are edgy, and tend to be a tad more snappish toward the other houses than what would be deemed 'usual.' The cause of all this restlessness, you ask? Why, the results of the wager between Malfoy and I, of course.

During the daylight hours, we act out a farce- a play that Malfoy cooked up in an attempt to save face. We fight like bitter rivals, as always, and he jinxes anyone who says otherwise. It's rather pointless, really- they all know what happens once night falls…

Still, why not play along? His squeamishness is quite comical. It's not like it costs me anyway… We have no real feelings between us.

**

* * *

insert 2nd stanza

* * *

**

(Draco)

Curse you, Potter… Curse you, and damn you to the bloody pits of HELL! How dare you do this to me… How DARE you!

"I HATE him. Smug bastard that he is… How did he manage this? How could it have possibly turned out this way?" I growled, staring at my distraught reflection in the mirror. "HOW! How could I let this happen…?"

I drink in my mirror image, noting with disgust how downright slovenly my features are. All because of that git, Potter. He holds some kind of power over me, and he knows it… He's milking it for all it's worth.

**

* * *

insert 3rd

* * *

**

My eyes narrowed, and in a fresh burst of rage, I lash out at the pitiful vision of self before me, shattering the mirror. Moments later, the pain catches up with me.

Cursing to myself, I gingerly pick out the shards of glass, then heal the wound with a simple spell. Some of the blood drips down onto the gray slate of the bathroom floor, but I don't bother cleaning it up. That's what lowly house elves are for.

Stripping down, I toss my sullied garments aside and slip into the warm water contained within the vast tub of the Slytherin restroom. I refuse to go to him tonight, no matter how much it pains me. I long for his touch, long for him to take me as he's done so many times before, but I mustn't. I can't let him win.

I can't let him make a mockery out of the Malfoy name.

**

* * *

insert 4th stanza

* * *

**

(Harry)

It seems he's trying to restrain himself again tonight… It's already past midnight, and the others have been sleeping for nearly 4 hours, now. I wonder if they're ever restless and tense, knowing what goes on while they slumber. I always charm the bed so they can't hear anything, but what it must be like- knowing what is occurring a mere 3 meters away…

Ah well, s'not my problem anyway, now is it? I'd take our business elsewhere if they came right out and complained about it, but since they haven't, I'll simply let Malfoy keep coming back again and again like a dog trailing after his master.

**

* * *

insert bridge

* * *

**

I find it absolutely delicious- the way he openly hates himself for coming to me, cursing his weakness, yet knowing that all that awaits is the sinful pleasure he's found himself addicted to. He knows that I'm in control, I'm the only one who really has a hold over his life. He knows, and despises me for it. That's why I continue to play this game- it annoys the hell out of him.

Oh, if only he could find a way to get even… I know that is his fondest wish. Yet he can never fulfill it- getting even would mean an end to our game, and the end of all ways in which to satisfy his primal urges. In short, it's dignity over me, and that's one thing I know he could never give up. I'm like one of those Muggle drugs from the 60's, and no matter how hard he tries to get away, he can't fight the craving.

I suppose that's why my name's "Potter," isn't it?

**

* * *

insert 5th stanza

* * *

**

(Draco)

"I'm not going. I'm not. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Never again. I REFUSE to let him make a mockery out of me. That's exactly why I'm not going to give in tonight." I mutter, staring at my clenched fists as I walk from the bathroom to the Slytherin dorms, going at a brisk pace so I won't freeze in the chilly halls.

"YOU again? Come at a more convenient time, why don't you? Say- sometime before I've delved into a blissful sleep?"

Startled, I look up, finding the familiar portrait of the rather corpulent woman in the pink dress. My body had gone off on its own again, and I hadn't even noticed. Curse my bloody feet for taking me here…

She glared down at me, an obvious look of extreme distaste splashed over her features. Having guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms for what must have been hundreds of years, it's no wonder she'd developed a certain distrust of Slytherins such as myself. Still, as long as I had the correct password, she was forced to let me in. Not that I would be going in any time soon, anyway.

I jumped as she swung out toward me, barely having time to dodge, and scowled as I regained my composure. "What the bloody hell did you go and do tha' for!"

She gave me a pointed look. "You said the password, you scrawny little buffoon. Now either go inside or go away- a lady needs her beauty rest."

I shouldn't… I mustn't……… I can't.

Trembling, I step through the porthole.

**

* * *

insert 6th and 7th stanzas

* * *

**

(Harry)

I open one of my eyes as I lay on my unmade bed, dressed in nothing but my boxers and pajama bottoms. I'd taken to wearing contacts a while back- it's easier to do what we do without my glasses being an issue. Sure enough, a familiar silhouette stands at the foot of my four-poster, hesitant at whether he should stay or bolt as fast as he can from here.

I knew it. He couldn't fight it at all. I suppose I should give him a smidgen of credit- he lasted about 2 ½ hours…

I roll my eyes and pull him in, closing the hanging curtains behind him. He glares at me, angry both at me as well as himself, but gasps in pleasure as I trail my warm tongue down his neck and collarbone. I move away, smirking at the glazed expression in his eyes.

"More?"

He nods, still dazed, and I comply.

**

* * *

insert 8th and 9th stanzas

* * *

**

"I loathe you. I despise you with every inch of my very being."

I blink and gaze in the direction of the voice, who happens to currently have his face buried in my chest. "The feeling's mutual, I'm sure."

"I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I HATE you." He pounds on my toned abdomen half-heartedly, abhorring his own actions.

It's like this every time. I think it's become a sort of ritual for him, really… By stating outright how much he detests my very existence, he feels like what he's done tonight isn't as blasphemous for him as it really is. I could care less about his feelings, but it is rather interesting seeing him like this- shattered and broken.

"I hate you. I abhor you. I loathe you. I despise you. You disgust me. You fill me with a sense of odium. It makes me sick just seeing you…" He spat, digging his nails into my shoulders.

" I hate you…. I hate…."

His tears spill over onto the sticky sheets, soaking down into the mattress.

"Hate…"

**

* * *

insert 10th stanza

* * *

**

K: Finished! Only took me around 2 hours, too… (It's hard making up stuff to fit the lyrics right off the top of your head… ;)

Y: Is it me, or does this seem limier than usual for you? . ;

K: A LITTLE, maybe…. Not much, though. shrugs Their entire relationship, if you want to call it that, is purely based around sex anyway, so… . ;

Y: Just hope Baka doesn't see it… He'll tease you to no end… --

K: If he does, it's his fault for rubbing off on me in the first place. Ra-damn hentai. --

Y: …………………. --;


	3. Figured You Out

K: Hey people!

Angry Mob: chucks random blunt objects at Ko's head

K: X.X; Y-yamete kure! cries as she gets hit HIDOIIIIIII! ;o;

Y: Well, what did you expect after not updating in so long? . ;

Beth Weasley: AND YOU **_STILL_** HAVEN'T UPDATED DOUBLE TAKE! growls

K: squeaks and hides behind Ya Don't hurt the kitty! ;o;

Y: sweatdrops How many times do I have to tell you, aibou? YOU'RE NOT A CAT!

K: Nyaaan! ;o; sobbu

Y: Yare yare…

**Dedications:**

DawnAurilain (Glad you liked it! Hopefully I can keep this up. Lol. ;)

Web Walker (Why is everyone feeling bad about Draco? He DID ask for it, ya know… and continues to, if you get what I mean. )

Kin'ni (Yes, it would've been a LOT more IC if the roles were reversed, but I was getting a bit tired of Harry being such a wimp in most of the other fics I've read. Don't get me wrong- I love angsty uke Harry, I just wanted something different to spice things up.)

Fate (Yes, here is the long-awaited 3rd chapter. Sorry to make you camp out here for 6 months… ;)

Elis (Sometimes the lack of words in a review can say more than you think. Glad you liked it so much! )

Aoi Me (I'm glad that you're able to appreciate music through my works. bow)

TicTac (Well, sorry to make you wait so long! ; Writers' Block sucks ass…)

Unmei3 (He's not really sad, just having conflicted feelings about what he and Harry are doing. He hates that he bends so easily to his body's needs, especially when it hurts his pride to be doing it with his enemy. He's disgusted by it because of the way he was brought up-superior to everyone. Now that he's on the receiving end, he wants nothing more than to be rid of it.)

Mirai (Yup yup. Sorry I didn't get to see you at all this summer. UU Busy, busy, busy… I'm glad to see that you still take the time to read my updates, even though I don't write very much any more.)

Beth Weasley (K: squeaks DON'T HURT THE KITTY! Y: YOU'RE NOT A CAT, AIBOU! AW, FUCK IT… stalks off K: Nyeau? blinku)

Nolaluvzlegolas (; Gomen ne. I'm not very good at lemons, so I couldn't expand on those parts. There IS, technically, slash—the fact that they're together, but they're still rivals, even if something like this has happened. Neither one will back down, since they've fought all the time they've known each other, and those feelings won't just magically disappear so quickly.)

Sapphire-wolf1 (Why does everyone think Draco's sad! yanks her hair He's got conflicted feelings! He's not crying about it! He's pissed off at himself and at Harry, that's all! Nyearrrg! . ; sigh Sorry, but you're the 5th person to say that you're sad because Draco's sad, even though he's not really all that depressed. Now where's that asprin…? hunts around her room for asprin)

Tarah (Thanks. Glad you liked it.)

Tati1 (Nah- I already blew up at poor Sapphire-wolf1… . ; Nyarrrg- I feel bad… But it had to be done. sigh Thanks, and hopefully this one will wrap things up for good. X.X;)

Yana5 (What's not to get?)

**_Lisa-san_** (SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! ;o; bows multiple times Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!)

**Disclaimer:** Watashi no Hari Potta dewa arimasen. J.K. Rowling no Hari Potta desu. Domo. (Harry Potter isn't mine. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. Thanks.)

**Directions:** Same as the others. This time it's "Figured You Out" by Coldplay. (?)

**

* * *

Figured You Out

* * *

**

(Harry)

I wonder what the house-elves think of us? Surely they noticed the sheets and state of our pajamas by now, haven't they? Maybe that's why I haven't seen Dobby in a while… Oh well. At least he's not running around, trying to "help" me. I don't think I could take much more of _that_.

Stifling a yawn, I scratched my head and focused on trying to decipher Snape's handwriting. Too bad the wizarding world never heard of energy drinks—I could really use one right about now. I wonder if they have a spell for things like that? I'll have to ask Hermione later…

"Let's see… Rat spleen, check. Tail of a newt, check. Fur of a puffskein, check. Frog legs…."

I frowned, checking my stock of potions ingredients. No frog legs. A vague memory of Seamus coming into the room holding what looked like a pair of blackened sticks and muttering something about borrowing my stuff surfaced in my mind, and my scowl deepened. Bloody wanker stole my frog legs! "Borrow" my arse!

Grumbling, I turned to Neville, who promptly dropped his quill and gazed up at me nervously. "Y-yes? What is it, Harry?"

Now why would he be afraid of me? Even with the whole Malfoy thing, I'm still the same old Harry Potter… I guess he's just unnerved by it. Shaking my head, I smiled at him.

"Neville, you wouldn't happen to have the frog legs, would you? A certain _Finnigan_ seems to have stolen mine, and I forgot to restock them."

He gulped, and smiled back faintly. "I ran out of them last week when we made the shrinking potion…"

"Neville, there aren't any frog legs in shrinking potion."

He blinked at me, his eyes glazed; trying to process this information. Suddenly, a spark ignited in them and he clapped his hands together. "So _that's_ why it turned green instead of purple!"

Resisting the urge to slam my head on the desk repeatedly, I sighed and prodded my cauldron. Looks like another F in Potions this semester…

"Bloody hell."

"Seamus owes me ten pairs of frog legs."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this statement, confused. "Didn't he only take one?"

"Interest."

"Ah. I take it you didn't have any then, mate?" Ron questioned.

I glared at him pointedly. "No, we had more than enough—that's why I'm pissed at Seamus."

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"Forget it."

He scowled, slamming his hands on the other side of the table at which we sat. "What crawled up your arse and died? You're acting like that bloody git, Malfoy!"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, surprised by his outburst. She leapt from her seat, tugging on his arm. "Don't…"

"Huh?" Now it was my turn to feel stupid.

Despite Hermione's attempts to calm him, Ron shook her off, causing her to stumble back a few feet. She gazed at him in a mix of shock and disappointment, hurt. He ignored her, continuing his tirade.

"Everyone knows it- ever since you started doing….stuff….with Malfoy, you've slowly started to become more and more like everything you've always hated. It's like you've turned into bloody _Lockheart_!" he threw his arms up in the air, emphasizing his point. "No one likes you anymore—they hate what you've become. Your power over Malfoy's gone straight to your head."

Hermione stared at the floor, ashamed. "Ron…stop…" She turned her gaze upward once more, tears shining in her eyes. "Ron!"

That's not true….is it? It can't be. I've always tried my best not to be the stuck-up prat Malfoy and Snape seem to think I am… Ron's just pissed that I'm shagging the git—that must be it. Yeah…

"Hn. Listen- power means nothing to me. Malfoy means nothing to me. I can stop this little game whenever the hell I want to—I don't need it."

Ron stared at me coldly. "Then why don't you stop? After all, you don't need it, right?"

Why don't I? It won't hurt me to—Malfoy's the one who needs this. So how come I haven't stopped yet? It _does_ feel good, I suppose… But still…

"Hn. Mind your own business."

"H-Harry…" Hermione gazed at me, unable to find anything more to say.

Ron glared at me, trembling with rage, then swept his arm across the table, sending my books and parchment to the floor. This snapped Hermione out of her reverie, and she screamed.

"Ron!"

Before I could yell at him, he stalked off, Hermione chasing after, leaving me alone in the common room. I glowered in the direction they'd left in, kneeling down and picking up my things. What the hell is Ron's problem!

Shit…There's no way I can concentrate on homework now… I sighed, picking up my books and trudging upstairs to dump them in my trunk. I locked it, placing a silencing charm on it to drown out the screeching of the planner Hermione had bought me for Christmas last year. I never _did_ check off the one assignment I'd written in it, and now it chided me every chance it got.

Kicking the trunk to vent my frustration, I flopped on my bed, breathing heavily. What Ron said isn't true. It can't be true. I'm not like that…am I?

But it would explain why everyone seems so edgy around me, lately…

I sighed, sitting up and putting on my shoes. "I need some air."

**_

* * *

insert 1st stanza

* * *

_**

Apparently, my subconscious thinks that "air" "Malfoy". I blinked, finding myself standing in the middle of the quidditch pitch, Draco scowling at me as he landed his broom in front of me.

"_Yes_? What is it, Potter? I need to get back to practice." His tone was flat, practiced.

"Well, I guess you'll have to practice another day. _We_ need to be going."

He frowned in puzzlement that gave way to shock as I took hold of his arm and dragged him into the quidditch changing rooms. I don't know why I was doing it—it was like my body decided to go off on its own and I couldn't control my actions anymore. I tried to stop whatever it was I was doing, but found that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't.

Once we were alone in the locker room, Draco snapped out of it and glared at me. "Potter! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!"

He still thinks his little play is fooling everyone? You've got to be kidding me… "Everyone knows, Malfoy. Just give it up already…"

"They what! But… but…father will-" His eyes were wide, and he was on the verge of losing it completely.

My body decided to save him the pain of having to think about it, cutting him off with a kiss. He tensed beneath me, then slowly let himself go and responded in earnest, despite his earlier mood. We parted, and I saw that his eyes were glazed over as he smiled up at me, breathless. They instantly sharpened when there was a loud rapping on the door.

"Draco, what on Earth are you doing in there? Don't tell me you're _snogging_ the golden prat! I don't care who your father is—get back to practice or I'll hex you to the Netherworld!"

I blinked as the sound of heavy footfalls faded away, surprised at the Slytherin's behavior. "Does Flint always act like that?"

"Only when it involves quidditch." Draco righted himself, picking up his fallen broom and regaining his composure. "So what did you want? Can I _go_ yet, _Potter_?"

What was I planning to do anyway? I'm not quite sure myself… "It's nothing. I just didn't have anything better to do…" I smirked at him, grinning wider as his scowl deepened.

"Bloody git." He muttered, then stormed out of the room.

**_

* * *

insert 2nd stanza

* * *

_**

(Draco)

Stupid Potter… What was he thinking! He's lucky that he chose to pull that little stunt during quidditch practice—Flint would've kicked his pansy arse the moment he laid eyes on him if he hadn't been so distracted by training. Honestly…

I sighed, mounting my broom and soaring high above the quidditch pitch. Why had he come, anyway? Surely he didn't come just to see me… He doesn't care. He doesn't have any feelings for me, and he's not the one who's addicted… So…why? To piss me off? To toy with me?

That must be it. Why in God's name would he ever come to _me_ for any other reason? He hates me, and I hate him. It's not like we're lovers or anything, so we'll kill ourselves before going to each other for anything other than torment and sex… Right?

_God_, this is bloody _confusing_!

**_

* * *

insert 3rd stanza

* * *

_**

(Harry)

Why did I go to _Malfoy_, of all people? I was angry and felt like crap—that's the kind of thing you go to your friends or pet about, not your rival. What in God's name is _wrong_ with me? I think I've finally lost it…

I shook my head as I climbed the staircase leading to the 6th year dorms. What's going on with me? I'm not really changing, am I? I'm not the monster Ron thinks I am……right?

Well, maybe I do like how he can't live without me, no matter how much he hates it. Maybe it makes me feel needed… Maybe I like having him under my thumb because he won't bother us anymore. Maybe I like to study him—try and figure out what's going on inside that pretty little head of his…

Wait… That's not sadistic, is it? Am I keeping him chained to me like some animal in a zoo just so I can study him? That's wrong, isn't it? Maybe I am a monster…

But it _is_ Malfoy, after all. He doesn't count, does he?

I sighed, flopping down on my bed once more—back where I'd started. Of course he counted. He was still a human just like the rest of them, no matter how great a prat he could be most of the time. I have no right to do what I've been doing…

"Good God….what have I become…?"

* * *

K: Hi everyone! It's finally finished! 

Crowd: YAY!

K: Sorry it took so long—I had major writer's block, but now that I've been playing the 4th .hack and stuff, I've found inspiration again.

Crowd: YAY!

K: Well, I'm off to work on other stories! Bye bye!


End file.
